24 Tutor
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: After a bit of sexual education, Nancy finds herself trying a more visual lesson.


Tutor

Nancy squinted, adjusting her thick glasses, the other clutching a few choice books she picked out for this occasion. She briskly knocked on the door of the Fanlair-yes, the Fanlair- and waited patiently for somebody to answer.

No more than three seconds later did the door swing open, and there stood Fanboy , grinning as usual. You are wondering, "what the hell is she doing at his house?" She was there to tutor him since he was not surprisingly failing Health class.

"Hello Nancy!" He greeted her, motioning her inside. "Come on in!" She smiled and followed him to the couch in front of the TV. "So what did I miss?" He asked as they were seated.

Nancy bit her lip. This was one of the things she didn't like about tutoring. How was she supposed to know what he had missed? "You tell me! I'm only here to help you understand the things you have trouble with in class. Now what would that be?"

Fanboy's smile slowly deteriorated. "Ah...I had some trouble with...um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, face reddening. "...chapter 27."

Nancy squinted at him. "Chapter 27. Oh! You mean the Sex unit?" She asked.

The teenager blushed. "Y-Yeah. Sorry."

"Why?" Nancy asked. "It's just basically science! Human nature..." She started flipping through her notes. "Ya know...making babies and junk." She tried tip-toeing around a few of the grotesque words the teacher had used. Ew. No wonder Fanboy zoned out.

"Making babies...right." He said, evidently uncomfortable and at the same time, confused. He was clueless. "So um...where do we start?"

"Hm? We start at the beginning." Nancy flipped through the page the Health book until she came to the right chapter. "It starts here: at the sex hormone." As she talked about the different stages of sex and production, she could feel herself growing hot. Sure, it sounded like a bunch of scientific jumbo coming out of her mouth but sex was still sex.

"And here we have the female exterior genitalia," she muttered, pointing to the realistically drawn body part. "Mm." Fanboy nodded, trying to look interested for Nancy but not too interested if you know what that means. Looking at those pictures was weird but looking at those pictures with someone of the opposite gender was...creepy. Creepy and weird.

Nancy felt the exact same way. In class it was bad enough, but she was alone with a boy. Talking about sex. "Ugh!" Nancy threw her head back on the back of the couch. "Stupid hormones."

"Are you okay? What's so stupid about them?" Fanboy asked.

"I'm aroused," she muttered, half hoping that he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You don't what that means?" She asked, looking at him with surprise. "It means I'm-um, I'm turned on."

Fanboy blushed red at her response. Now taking a closer look at her face, he noticed that her complexion was flushed pink and she was slightly sweaty. She was panting too. The knowledge that she was horny was enough to turn him on as well. And all this talk about sex, looking at Health Book pics related to sex, nothing but sex, sex, sex!

"N-Nancy?" He squeaked. She turned her head to look at him and was surprised to see that he looked a little panicky. His hands were grasping his pants tightly and his legs were bunched together against his chest. Face a bright red, and panting. Holy shit. "Are you...um...cause now I'm..."

"Yes?" She whispered, panting a bit as she spoke. She set the health book down at her side and smiled at him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt herself grow more aroused. It was him, wasn't it? His eyes flickered from hers to the floor. Clearly embarrassed. He was embarrassed? How adorable. Before she even knew what was happening, Her hand traveled its way inside her shorts and she gently rubbed her sensitive spot. She threw her head back against the couch and tried to stifle a moan.

"I-I'm...mmm...!"

Fanboy made a small noise, which caught her attention. Her head swung and she watched with fascination. His hand was cupped around the bulge in his jeans, massaging it gently. He was biting his other hand trying to keep in his moans but failing. His hips were slightly bucking upward. Hm. That aroused her even more.

Nancy adjusted her glasses. "Fanboy?" She whispered. He froze. Slowly, he removed his hand from the sensitive area and chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry Nancy," he squeaked, bunching his legs as an attempt to hide his very noticeable hard-on. "I-I couldn't help it! You were-! I-I couldn't stop!"

"I understand. I mean, you ARE male and you do have much higher sex hormones." Nancy said. "And it's not like you were the only one who was aroused."

"Oh...okay." He looked very confused.

Nancy face palmed. "Horny. It means you get horny a lot. You know, you wanna make babies and junk?" She summarized.

"I...I guess I do." Fanboy tried to understand. Nancy was beside herself. How did he not know any of this? Did he know anything? She decided to experiment. Would he rely on instinct or knowledge of what to do?

"Do you masturbate?" The words flew from her mouth. She couldn't even believe she was talking lie this. This was nothing like the sweet, shy Nancy everyone knew.

"Do I...what do you mean?" He asked. Half-hoping that whatever it meant would lead them away from the sex-topic. How wrong he was.

"Do you touch yourself?" Nancy amended. Now she looked interested, staring intently at the male before her. Test subject.

"Wha-? NO! No no no! Why would you ask me that?!" He asked, looking frazzled. He bunched his legs together tighter. His face was beet red.

"I'm experimenting on you," she said, and ditched the notebooks. Fanboy tried to calm his breathing as she crawled towards him on all fours. She moved slowly and seductively and Fanby's eyes trailed to the collar of her blouse, which she undid.

Her fingers clutched the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards, covering her face with the fabric but her developing breasts exposed. Fanboy sucked in his breath at the sight. He was so aroused.

"What do you want to do to me right now?" Her voice was shaky with nervousness, but she tried to keep it nice and honey-like. He began to sputter. "N-Nancy? I thought you were gonna teach me?"

"I'll show you. Trust your instincts." She said.

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then Nancy felt something grasp her breast. She let out a little gasp as she was pushed onto her back by the male. "S-Sorry! I thought this was okay!" He yanked away her shirt so that her face was exposed as well. She stared up at him. He was hornier then ever, breathing heavily. Without a second thought, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. Nancy watched in a lustful frenzy of fascination.

"I know they're small, but there isn't much I can do about that." Nancy admitted.

"No...NO!" Fanboy gasped, "t-they're great! Really!"

A little later...

"Mm...mm..mNancy?" He removed the nipple from his mouth, a long trail of silva connected from his lip to her breast. "I-I feel really weird. Am I doing it right?"

"D-Don't ask me that!" Nancy moaned. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and she brushed against his member. "Just do what you need to do, o-okay?"

"Ah!" He gritted his teeth as she brushed against his member again. "W-Why is it so hard?"he panted. "It's like all hard and pointy and it feels so weird. And it's so big!"

"Shut up." Nancy reached down and tugged off her shorts and underwear. Now was she was completely naked. Fanboy felt a certain wanting as he looked at her. Making babies. Nancy went on her hands and knees, offering herself to him and she looked over her shoulder in expectancy. He must be dreaming. Rely on instinct. His gloved hands gripped her legs and spread them apart, his mouth coming into contact with her entrance.

Nancy threw her head back and moaned as hhis tongue entered her. Fanboy too was in absolute heaven. She tasted so good. And he had a certain pleasure from this. He tore off his gloves and tossed them aside along with the textbooks. Screw science. THIS was learning!

"Take your clothes off!" Nancy moaned. "I want to see you!" Her voice so breathless, and needy. Fanboy complied, yanking off his costume with no hesitation, but with MUCH hesitation when his fingers touched the hem of his mask.

"Take it off!" Nancy ordered, her eyes taking in every inch of his pale, exposed body. "Take off your mask right now!" Fanboy complied, but faced her forward. He was at the back, still messing with her entrance, but hadn't touched himself once. He was throbbing.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her hips and ground her ass against his bare crotch. He was basically teasing himself without knowing it. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. "Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say," he paused and the girl rolled her eyes. Another question most likely. "...that I think you're really pretty."

"Oh really?" She purred, really flattered.

"Y-Yeah. Oh, and what do I do now?" He asked.

"Enter me."

"What?"

"Oh for God's sake... Put your thing, in MINE!"

Fanboy didn't move. "What will that do?" He asked, "will it hurt?" Nancy groaned, clearly wanting him to just DO IT!"

"Well, okay then." He gripped his own erection and aimed it at her entrance. "A-Are you sure?" She didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and once again rested his chin on her shoulder. "Nancy. I'm asking you. Are you okay with this?" He whispered, growing serious.

"I'm fine. Do me." She whispered back. She felt the front of his body brush against her back and she shuddered. Fanboy shut his eyes, tensed, and with a slow thrust, entered her. Pleasure. Just pure pleasure. He arched his back and gasped as she clenched her teeth with slight pain as the cock stretched her.

A few minutes later he was fucking her, hard. "T-This is right, right?" he cried over the sound of her moaning.

"God yes! Yes! You're instincts are fantastic!" She cried.

The end was coming. The pleasure was building up. He was almost there. He went even faster, harder and harder until... Nancy felt his fingernails digging into her sides, heard his orgasmic cry of pleasure, felt his liquid filling her. She felt her own orgasm, her walls clenching around his contacting member.

He gently pulled out and collapsed in exhaustion, panting heavily. Nancy crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest. "Oh gosh...that was amazing." He breathed. "S-So I guess you're having a baby now?"

"...oh no."

Being so smart, Nancy should have probably told him about condoms.


End file.
